1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus which is capable of accurately and quickly estimating a Point Spread Function (PSF) which is usable for restoring ultrasonic images, and a control method which is executable by the ultrasonic imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging apparatuses include an X-ray imaging apparatus, a fluoroscopy system, a Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner, a Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI) apparatus, a Positron Emission Tomography (PET) apparatus, and an ultrasonic imaging apparatus.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus irradiates ultrasonic waves toward the inside of an object, and receives ultrasonic echoes which are reflected from the inside of the object so as to non-invasively acquire section images of the inner tissues of the object or images of blood vessels of the object based on the received ultrasonic echoes.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus has advantages, including that it is a compact, low-priced apparatus compared to other medical imaging apparatuses, and that it can display images in real time. Also, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus has high safety, since there is no risk for patients to be exposed to radiation such as X-rays. As a result of these advantages, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is widely used to diagnose conditions relating to the heart, breasts, abdomen, urinary organs, uterus, and other body parts.